Victor
Portrayed by Enver Gjokaj, Victor is a character of Dollhouse. He is one of a group of men and women who can be imprinted with identities, personalities, skills, and memories in order to be sent into the world on engagements. Between engagements they live in the Dollhouse with no memory of their pasts or knowledge of their futures. Victor is "the distractingly handsome Doll who is called upon to play everyone from Errol Flynn to Robert DeNiro". Character Development Background Victor's original identity, and reason for becoming for a Doll are all still a mystery, but his behavior during the experiment in "Needs" suggests that he used to be in the military. During the episode "Echoes" Victor is exposed to N-7316, a drug that bypasses the blocks the Dollhouse has put on its actives' memories. Victor experiences a flashback where he is a soldier trying to save a young woman in a war zone. She panics and runs off, setting off an explosive. Whether this is an engagement or a memory is unknown. ''Dollhouse'' Victor's handler is Selena Ramirez. Victor, along with Echo and Sierra, is part of a trio of Dolls who continually seek out each others' company during down time at the Dollhouse. Topher Brink writes this off as "herd" behavior, but the three Dolls show signs of human friendship. Topher first notices something more suspicious than herd behavior when, in "True Believer," he observes Victor's erection when in his doll state, which is not supposed to happen. Victor has obviously started to show signs of attraction toward Sierra though he may not realize it at the moment. He has, however, been employed by the Dollhouse long enough to have attracted a regular client, a woman nicknamed "Miss Lonelyhearts" by the Dollhouse staff. Topher and Dr. Claire Saunders review the surveillance footage of the showers and notice that Victor responds to Sierra's presence, not to any residual imprinting from his engagements with Miss Lonelyhearts. Adelle responds to this news by ordering Victor to be "scrubbed." In "Man on the Street," Victor is suspected of raping Sierra. The evidence seems stacked against him: she screams in response to his touch, she is found to have been having sex recently, and she tells the staff that Victor likes to "pretend they were married." After these events, at Langton's instruction, Dollhouse staff members detain Victor and his substitute handler, Bicks. The detention confuses and upsets Victor because, as he tells Echo, he can't understand why Sierra screamed at him, and nobody has told him what action had gotten him into trouble. Fortunately for Victor, he and his handler's incarceration is just a ruse by Langton in order to flush out the real culprit, Joe Hearn, Sierra's handler. Afterwards, Sierra is wiped in order for her to forget the ordeals, and Victor goes to see her while she is reading. He is happy that Sierra is back to her calm self, and after asking her, he sits down to read a book with her. In "Needs", Victor notes to Sierra that he is aware of what is happening to him while in the Dollhouse but is unable to do anything, in a sense being trapped in his own body and mind. This would suggest he is also developing sentience but in a different way to Echo. He even mentions that he saw Sierra being raped but couldn't do anything because of his doll state. He also always stays up to watch Sierra go to sleep to make sure she is all right, showing more of a developing bond. When he and Sierra encountered Nolan he displayed a protective nature to Sierra by attacking Nolan for what he did to her. "Spy in the House of Love" shows that "Miss Lonelyhearts" is actually Adelle, who has been hiring Victor secretly as "Roger," a suave Englishman. After the events of the episode, Adelle says "Miss Lonelyhearts" will no longer be hiring "Roger." In "Briar Rose", Victor is imprinted with Laurence Dominic's personality to answer a question about a mysterious flash drive. Later, he is awoken in his sleeping pod when a fight between Boyd and Paul breaks the cover, giving him minor scratches. Claire finds him and takes him to her office, where Alpha is lying in wait. Alpha slashes Victor's face with a knife. In "Omega", Dr. Saunders tends to Victor's scarred face. Victor realizes he isn't "my best" anymore, and Saunders is unable to comfort him, even angrily announcing that now he is stuck being ugly. His fate in the Dollhouse in uncertain. In "Epitaph One", Victor is shown to have been returned to original, unnamed personality. Like Whiskey/Dr. Saunders, his scars have disappeared and he has developed an uncomfortable relationship with Priya. Original Introduction Originally announced as one of show's main characters, by January 2009 Victor has disappeared from the official lists of Dollhouse-characters and Gjokaj was credited as playing Lubov, a Russian gangster. However, by the show's third episode it became apparent that Lubov is a personality imprinted into Victor. In the original pilot, "Echo", Victor is climbing a rock wall and trying to throw off Agent Ballard of his pursuits of the Dollhouse. Victor does not have a Russian accent, however he does employ one in the Lubov imprint. Engagements Notes & References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Actives